


Anchor Point

by InnocentPen90



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: Jane Shepard is as tough as it gets being an orphan juvenile gang member on Earth. One day, pick pocketing a mark turns her life upside down when her target turns out to be her unknown twin brother, who himself has spent his childhood travelling from planet to planet. Perhaps then, all they need is an anchor, and who better than each other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was reading some Fem!Shep/MaleShep! fiction and realised there are too few set in their childhood or as teens.

**Jane**

Jane ran for it dodging various other people in her path. She could hear the angry yells of her pursuer catching up to her. Thankfully New San Francisco was very much like the old city and there were lots of ups and downs. She was young and fit and it made running up the streets far less a chore than it did for the fat schmuck chasing her. Suddenly a wail sounded and a cop stepped out of a bakery.

“Halt!” He cried out.

“Halt? Who talks like that?” She yelled back before sprinting down an alley way.

She raced around a bend and came to a stop. In front of her, blocking her way was a rather tall chainlink fence. The pounding steps of her pursuers grew louder.

_Guess I don’t have a choice!_ She jumped on to a nearby dumpster and splayed her arms as it rocked alarmingly. Judging, she took a couple of steps and leaped, grabbing hold of the fence near the top. She began to climb as fast as she could. Soon she was swinging her leg over the top when a burning pain erupted from her leg. She gave a scream and toppled off the fence. Jane landed hard, gasping as a shock of pain went through her shoulder.

“Do not move!” Came the cop’s warning.

“Aren’t you supposed to say that before you shoot me, asshole!” Jane screamed at him. The tubby man finally reached the cop and gave a cajoling smile while glancing at the cop from the side of his eyes.

“Hey Jane, c’mon girl. No need to run. I’ve given you everything haven’t I? Take this deal and we’ll be square, you can walk away and never see me again.” He gave her what would have been a winning smile except for the yellow gapped teeth.

“No and hell no! I ain’t becoming one of your whores Sloane!” She picked up a nearby brick and threw it at the fence. The chain rattled and Sloane jumped. The cop looked on bored with his weapon still bored.

“Hey Sloane, can we hurry this up? I got shit to do. Han’s got a shipment comin’ from Oakland in half. I gotta be there to receive it.” The cop drawled.

Jane snorted. Figures the cop would be a friend of Sloane’s. Earth was a cesspit and she longed to get away from the types who would see a kid spread her legs for business. The sixteen year old knew that’s how life turned out.

While they were chatting she slowly shimmied away, hiding her self behind another dumpster. Waiting for her opportunity.

“Hey where’d the girl go!” The corrupt cop yelled.

“Fuck! Jane!” Sloane cried out. She could hear the links snapping apart as the cop cut through it. Concentrating, her hands lit up with a familiar blue color before her cover was lifted and tossed in the direction of the two sleazebags.

Screams came as the dumpster smashed the two. Without checking to see if they were injure, Jane got up and hobbled as fast as she could out of there.

Two days later, she knew she was in trouble. She was holed up in a safe house which was nothing more than a unfinished condominium, and her amenities were a pot to pee in and a ragged sleeping bag. She’d been using old clothes to cover the graze on her leg and given how unhygienic it was, it was no wonder the wound got infected. Jane was feverish and needed a doctor’s attentions stat. The problem was, she had no money and therefore couldn’t go to one.

So she dragged her aching body out of bed and started prowling the streets looking for a suitable target to pickpocket. It wasn’t easy, people seemed to guess what she was lurking around for and made sure to keep their valuables clutched tight. Jane growled to herself. She was feeling increasingly worse and all the teen wanted to do was go back and curl up in a ball.

Just as it seemed she was out of luck she spotted a likely target. It was a boy about her age walking in a slouch and nodding his head to some music. Going by the clothes he was wearing, he wasn’t from these parts and had no business being there. Like a shark who scents blood, Jane honed in on her target.

As she got closer she saw the dark brown hair and serious eyes that mirrored her own. She thought to herself, _this boy might be the rugged sort of handsome in a few years._ She shook her head getting back on track. She closed in, and with a deft move, slipped her hand into his jacket as he passed and fished out his rather thick wallet. She gave a sigh of relief as she withdrew her hand. But it was premature, a vice grip caught her hand as she pulled away tugging her back. As she spun with the force of it, she cried as her already abused shoulder was dislocated. She saw angry eyes so much like hers before she was slammed to the ground. The unfortunate girl saw stars, and then nothing.

 


End file.
